Baka and Test - Me, movies, love!
by BakaFanBoy
Summary: Yuuji Sakamoto, Shouko Kirishima, Kouta Tsuchiya, Aiko Kodou, Minami Shimada, and Akihisa Yoshii are going to watch movies! I won't update because I'm working on my other stories... Don't worry! I will update when I have time!
1. Me, German, and Choking

**Baka and Test - Me, movies, love! Chapter 1 – Me, German, Choking**

* * *

**_Akihisa's POV_**

I always think that tomorrow is my happiest day of my life; Yuuji invited me and the others to watch scary movies. Yuuji said that I should have a partner, who? Minami is going to choke me if we are watching scary movies. _It's almost time! _Mr. Nishimura said

"Next week, we will have a summon war to Class E" he said

"Review all subjects! Understood?!" they replied

"Yes…"

When I went home _without my sister_, my cellphone suddenly ring!

Ring ring…..

"Hello?"

"Are you ready?"

"Who's this?"

"It's me IDIOT!"

After all, I'm always an idiot….

"Who's my partner?"

"You know it already! Brace yourself tomorrow!"

It hanged up….

**_Kouta's POV_**

I am excited tomorrow! I think I should call Aiko first…

"Hello?"

"Hi Aiko"

"Hi Muttsulini!"

"Can you be my partner tomorrow?"

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"I wonder, whose Akihisa's partner?"

"Maybe Shimada?"

"That would be great!"

But I hang up… and someone called me

I answered "Hello?"

"This is Yuuji"

"Hi Yuuji!"

"Do you have a partner now?"

"Yes, it's Aiko"

"Good! My partner is Shouko"

"Couples…"

"You and Aiko are couples! Duhhh"

"Well? So what? You and Shouko are couples!"

"Never mind…"

"So?"

"I will be calling Shimada bye, bye!"

He hangs up…

**_Minami's POV_**

I'm excited for tomorrow! The happiest day of my life; who is my partner? Akihisa?

Ring ring ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi Shimada!"

"Hi Sakamoto!"

"Akihisa will be your partner"

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope!"

"You should tell him…"

"Well… My partner is Shouko…"

"Couples…"

"You're like Muttsulini now"

"Why?"

"He said 'Couples…'"

"Ohh okay..."

"See you then…"

"Bye!"

I blushed when Akihisa is my partner…

* * *

**_Next DAY…._**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Akihisa went early to the theater on 7 am and he saw Yuuji, Kouta, and Aiko. Akihisa asked

"Where's Minami and Kirishima?"

"Patience my friend…"

Minami and Shouko suddenly appeared at the back of Akihisa…

"Hi Aki"

"Hi Yoshii"

Yuuji said "So everyone is here…"

Akihisa said "Only 6 of us?"

Aiko said "You and Yoshii should watch this!"

"That's interesting!"

**_Akihisa's POV_**

I think Paranormal Activity is scary than Miharu! I'm going to die inside?

_"Yuuji, pick a movie"_

_"Shouko! Let's watch something else!"_

_"Muttsulini, pick a movie too!"_

_"Scary stories everywhere"_

I think this movie is scary? I ask the ticket seller…

"2 tickets for Paranormal Activity!"

"Here you go…"

"Hey Minami, let's go!"

I saw her blushing… she's too cute for me!

**_Minami's POV_**

The movie seems to be creepy, shall I watch this? I think I'm scared! No I can't be scared; Akihisa might say that I'm a coward!

"_Hey Minami! Let's go!"_

Then I blushed all of a sudden, I was entering together with him…

**_Normal POV_**

While Minami and Akihisa entered the movie, Aiko said

"The two love birds are cute!"

Kouta said "They might end up choking each other"

Yuuji said "Farewell Akihisa~!"

While the two friends entered the theater, Minami said in front of Akihisa

"Aki…"

"Wha-?"

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'm a man, are you scared?"

"How can I be scared? I'm stronger than you!"

"No choking…"

"Challenge accepted…"

"Meme ref…"

"Oh just shut up!"

* * *

**_*Movie starts*_**

* * *

Akihisa said "This is still 2007…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Akihisa's POV_**

What the… Is that a paranormal creature? Oh no! The camera! I mean the picture just got crushed! Is Minami scared? I won't lose this challenge! What's this feeling? Is someone holding my right arm?

_"What the heck Minami!"_

_"I'm freaking scared!"_

_"You're choking me!"_

_"Aki! Let's go back!"_

_"We had a deal!"_

She is hugging my neck! Yuuji, Kirishima, Muttsulini, Kodou! HELP!

**_At Yuuji…_**

Yuuji and Shouko picked a movie and they entered the theater, Yuuji heard something creepier…

"That's weird! Is Shimada screaming?"

"No Yuuji"

"Wait! Is this two runs?"

"Yes"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"

Shouko is holding a Taser and said "I won't let you sleep tonight"

Kouta and Aiko was inside now, but Kouta was bored and he said to Aiko

"This movie is boring…"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"You scream like there's no tomorrow!"

"Hey I didn't scream!"

"Who screamed?"

"Muttsulini, it's them! Yoshii and Shimada"

"I hear feminine voice…"

"Poor Yoshii…"

**_Akihisa's POV_**

What the heck? Minami! You're shouting like there's no tomorrow! Wha-? Did the guy just got blowed by a girl? He could be my brother? N-no! I don't have a brother! Maybe the girl is Minami's sister? NO! She has Hazuki…

"Aki let's go back!"

I said "It's not done yet"

Is she crying? OWW MY ARM! I MEAN MY NECK! HALP!

"MINAMI! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I… Can't… Breath!"

I suddenly faint while she is screaming. I wake up seeing a Girl, she's cute

_"Geez, he won't wake up!"_

_"Sorry I choked him hard"_

_"Poor Yoshii…"_

_"Pity him…"_

Wait… Is that Minami?

**_Normal POV_**

Akihisa faint because of Minami, but Yuuji said

"Geez, he won't wake up!"

"Sorry I choked him hard"

"Poor Yoshii…"

"Pity him…"

Suddenly, Akihisa wake up and Minami was wrestling him

"AHHH MY SPINE!"

"Wake up _baka!_"

"It's your fault Minami! You choked me so HARD!"

"Want me to choke you?"

"NO! AHHH MY NECK!"

Yuuji said "A Tsundere and an Idiot Boy"

Akihisa replied "SHUT UP!"

Kouta said "Akihisa you're blushing"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

" is. Dying. My. Spine. AHHHHHHH."

Minami said "You make me have a nightmare!"

"That's good to know… AHHHHHHHH"

_"Baka Onii-chan!"_

"Hazuki?"

Hazuki went to see the idiot Akihisa, and Hazuki said

"Onee-chan and Baka Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

Yuuji said "Minami is rap-"

Yuuji didn't complete his sentence but Minami punch him really hard.

Kouta continued Yuuji's sentence "raping Akihisa"

Aiko said "Look at Akihisa's face, rape face :D"

Akihisa said "Guys! There's a kid here!"

"_Baka Onii-chan _I'm mature!"

"Minami…"

"Yes Aki?"

"Did you let her make mature?"

But Minami was angry so he wrestled him again, and again, and again

"HOLY SPINE AHHHHHH"

Kouta said "Heart Attack… Shimada STAWP! "

"What do you mean" she said

"Aki just fainted!"

Akihisa said "I DIDN'T FAINT!"

Hazuki ask "_Baka Onii-chan_! You like Onee-chan?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Hazuki is serious, and curios but she is asking Akihisa in front of her sister, she just blushed.

Minami said "Erhm… I'm here…"

Aiko ask "What's with the red face Shimada?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh really?"

"It's nothing!"

"You really want to hear his answer :D"

Suddenly, Minami hold Akihisa's collar and went to the theater and choking him

"I don't want to watch 'Amnesia' HELP! I CANT BREATH!"

"I don't care, I care to watch!"

Yuuji said "Gosh these weird couples…"

While inside the theater, Minami was cuddling Akihisa

"Wha-?"

"Shut up and watch the movie"

"AHHHHHH SCARIER THAN YO-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?"

"AHHHH OW MY! YOUR KILLING ME AND CHOKING ME!"

"You want more? Okay :D"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"You still want more?"

"Stop please! I'll do anything for you!"

"Really Aki?"

"YES!"

"It's embarrassing…"

**_Minami's POV_**

Should I say it? Should he do it in front of the people? I know!

_"Aki… can you say I…"_

_"I?"_

_"L-lo-"_

Akihisa is blushing…

_"Minami…"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I should have said this before…"_

_"What?"_

Is he going to say his feelings to me?

_"I…"_

_"Ich liebe dich und ich will dich" means (I love you and I want you) in German_

What the hell is he talking? WHAT THE HECK IS THE LANGUAGE?

_"Aki please use Japanese…"_

_" I thought your from Germany :L "_

_"Are you talking German?"_

_"Yes"_

"Ich liebe dich und" means I love you and? He could be saying "I love you and I want you?"

_"You love me?"_

_"What the heck did I just said?"_

_"Baka…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ihre wie ein Idiot"_

_"Ohh your speaking German…"_

_"BAKA!"_

_"Ihre ein nettes Mädchen, und ich möchte, dass du meine Freundin sein" means (Your a cute girl and i want you to be my girlfriend)_

I don't get it! What the heck is he saying? I know that I'm from Germany but is he confessing me?

"Schlanker Mann ist genial" means (Slender Man is awesome)

Did he say Slender Man is awesome, I know that it's a German tale!

**_Akihisa's POV_**

Maybe I should use the language German to say my feelings to her, so that the FFF bastards can't understand me!

_"Hey Minami…"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you understand me?"_

_"I guess… what did you said when I called you BAKA?"_

_"Ihre ein nettes Mädchen, und ich möchte, dass du meine Freundin sein" means (Your a cute girl and i want you to be my girlfriend)_

_"What do you mean"_

_"You should figure it out yourself…"_

_"Okay let's see, lhre means Your… ein means a… I don't get it!"_

_"Ha... ha… I said 'YouracutegirlandIwantyoutobe mygirlfriend'"_

I hope she got it, wait! Is she blushing? Did she get it? Oh S-H-I-T!

**-To be Continued~!-**

* * *

**Please Review and Favorite this Chapter and Thanks!**


	2. Dreamland, Jigsaw Puppet, and Black Out

**Baka and Test - Me, movies, love! Chapter 2 - Dreamland, Jigsaw Puppet, and Black out**

* * *

**_Minami's_****_POV_**

Am I dreaming in my dreamland? Did he really said that? Is it real or just a lie? He said "_Your a cute girl and I want you to be my girlfriend_" I might be dreaming again. I thought you like Mizuki, this.. is... the... happiest... day... of... my... life...

_"Minami wake up!"_

_"Akihisa! you made her faint! what did you said to her?"_

_"I said something! i don't want you to hear it!"_

_"SAY IT!"_

_"NO!"_

Did I faint? What happened? Why is Yuuji and Aki fighting?

_"My my... you must have told her a secret!"_

_"Onee-chan! wake up!"_

_"Can you guys stop fighing?!"_

_"Tsuchiya is right! stop fighting my husband..."_

_"Stop calling me 'my husband'!"_

_"What did you said?"_

_"Not that Taser again! AHHHHHH"_

_"Yoshii, kiss her..."_

_"Hell no!"_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Aiko said to Akihisa "I thought your the prince..." he replied "Oh shut up!"

Yuuji said "Idiot! did you just co-"

"SHAT AP!"

Kouta continued "confess her..."

"Seriously Muttsulini!"

Minami was playing dead, she was blushing when she heard Akihisa. Aiko is teasing Akihisa that she confess to her when they were watching 'Amnesia' but Akihisa was lieng, he really confess her.

Minami said "Will you guys just shut up!"

"Onee-chan! i thought your dead!"

"It's all because of your _baka_ Onii-chan"

Akihisa said "Great your blaming me again!"

Aiko replied "You know Yoshii, if you, Shimada, and Hazuki were together, people think that you and Shimada are already married, Hazuki is your daughter..."

Akihisa blushed and said "I WANT MY INNOCENCE BACK!"

"_Baka _Onii-chan answer me already!"

"What question?"

"The one i-" Hazuki didn't finish her sentence but her older sister said

"Hazuki! what are you asking him?"

"I can't tell you because it's our secret!"

"Hazuki-chan you mean you ask 'What do you like from my- AHHH MY SPINE!"

Minami wrestled Akihisa painful, very painful!

Yuuji said "Poor Akihisa..."

Shouko replied "Pity him..."

Kouta replied "Poor Akihisa the Idiot!"

Aiko replied "Agreed."

Akihisa replied "I have a poem for you..."

All replied "What?"

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I have 5 fingers_

_The middle one is for you Yuuji..._

Yuuji replied "You mean the bad finger... You meanie!"

Shouko said "Everyone, let's watch the new movie 'Resident Evil 5'"

Akihisa replied "YEAH!"

Aiko said "Kinda scary?"

Shouko said "A little bit..."

Shimada siblings said "I'm scared!"

"My my... Akihisa why are you closer to Shimada?"

"Aiko your so cruel!"

Kouta replied "Speaking of closer thingy, let's go!"

So the gang went inside the room, Hazuki entered too because she cant be alone outside. When the movie started, it was dark. When the part that Luther died on the movie, suddenly it just black out

Minami said "Aki..."

"What?"

"Is this part of this movie?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly on the screen, 'The Jigsaw Puppet' appeared but Yuuji, Kouta, and Akihisa.

Shouko said "My Husband?"

"I'm speechless! I SURRENDER!"

Kouta said "WE SURRENDER! EXCEPT AKIHISA!"

Kouta was nosebleeding but Akihisa got a heart attack

* * *

**_Akihisa's POV_**

I was on dreamland again, i can't open my eyes! but i can hear Yuuji saying "I SURRENDER!" but on my dream...

The Jigsaw Puppet: _Wanna play Yoshii Akihisa?_

_Wait! No! I surrender!_

The Jigsaw Puppet: _Come.. play with me... i warn you..._

Suddenly i felt someone kissed me on real, but i can't open my eyes! I can't breath! I'm going to die!

_**Normal**_** POV**

Akihisa had a bad dream, he dream about 'The Jigsaw Puppet' was playing with him. But Minami wrestled Akihisa to wake him up, then Akihisa waked up and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Aki, you scream like i died already..."

"Not true! I had a bad dream, i cant open my eyes, i cant breath, i felt someone was killing me, wrestling me! AHHHHHHHHHHH MY SPINE! MINAMI STOP!"

"Were still watching the movie so shut up!"

"Wheres Hazuki?"

"He sat beside to Shouko"

"But... what was that black out?"

"I don't know..."

Akihisa stood up but he saw Jigsaw Puppet again, he fell on Minami's chest.

"Aki..."

_**Akihisa's**_** POV**

I feel someone torturing me, i cant open my eyes, i cant breath again, someone is killing me, my precious spine. I felt that my friends became a zombie, and im the only survivor; but the zombies can talk and run?

"Aki... give me your brain"

"WHAT? NO WAY FLAT CHEST!"

"Die..."

"AHHHH MY NECK! I FEEL SOMEONE IS CUDDLING ME! I CANT BREATH! I WILL DIE ON THIS THEATER!"

Suddenly i woke up, Minami was hugging my neck. Shes choking me again

"Minami stop! your choking me!"

"Aki, if it zombie apocalypse, i don't wanna be the Red Queen!"

She is referring to the Resident Evil.. What the hell?

"It's still black out -_-"

"Aki, dont stood up again"

"Why?"

"Jigsaw puppet..."

"Oh yea alright"

"Aki, it's so dark..."

I heard someone, their voices were bad guys

_"Everyone! this is your last day, now i will warn the Police Officer!"_

_"We want the idiot high school boy who called the Police and arrest my brother!"_

Are they after me? Not true!

"_He studied from Fumizuki!"_

_"I know your there, i will shoot the girl!"_

Wait! am I dreaming again?

_**Normal POV**_

While Akihisa was having a bad dream, the movie continued and someone said

***Attention! Sorry for the black out and the Jigsaw Puppet appeared and scared you, enjoy the movie now bye!***

"Aki wake up!"

"W-what?"

"Are you alright Aki?"

"Where the heck is your ponytail?"

"What do you mean?"

"WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR BOW?"

"I dont know?"

"Your more becoming like a girl"

"BUT IM A GIRL!"

"I said your more girly than the old Minami!"

_**Minami's POV**_

You mean, without my ponytail your seeing the real me?

_"Your kidding right Aki?"_

_"Heck no..."_

Am i dreaming or its real?

_"Minami... i love Himeji but I LOVE YOU MORE!"_

Your kidding right? This is my dreamland, i get it -_-

**_Normal POV_**

Everyone saw Akihisa and Minami faint inside the theater,but Akihisa was talking...

"_I wont stood up because i love you!"_

Aiko said "What the heck Yoshii?"

Minami said "_You really like me...?"_

Yuuji said "You two remind me of 'The Sleeping Dead' instead of The Walking Dead"

Kouta replied "Can we watch Project X tomorrow?"

Yuuji said "SURE!"

Aiko said "Lets bring these 2 to the clinic"

Shouko replied "Aye~!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**THANK YOU**


	3. Me, Nosebleed, and Perverts

**Baka and Test - Me, movies, love! Chapter 3 - Me, Nosebleed, and Perverts**

* * *

_***Previously on Chapter 2***_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone saw Akihisa and Minami faint inside the theater, but Akihisa was talking...

"_I won't stand up because I love you!"_

Aiko said "What the heck Yoshii?"

Minami said "_You really like me...?"_

Yuuji said "You two remind me of 'The Sleeping Dead' instead of The Walking Dead"

Kouta replied "Can we watch Project X tomorrow?"

Yuuji said "SURE!"

Aiko said "Let's bring these 2 to the clinic"

Shouko replied "Aye~!"

* * *

While the gang went to the nearest clinic of the theater, Minami wake up but Akihisa was still sleeping and dreaming on his dreamland. Yuuji said to her

"Are you alright Shimada?" she replied "Yes, what happened when I faint all of a sudden?" Yuuji replied "You and Akihisa suddenly faint when it black out inside"

While Yuuji and Minami were talking, Akihisa suddenly scream and wake up and said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuuji said "You scream like everyone died!"

"I got a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad dream on my dreamland!"

* * *

_***NEXT DAY!***_

* * *

Everyone was on the movie theater and Kouta has 6 tickets for him and his friends.

Kouta said "I got 6 tickets for the next movie! Let's go!"

The gang went to the theater and watch "Project X". While the worst part showed, Kouta said to Akihisa "Brace yourself, nose bleed time…" he replied "_Oh my gosh…_"

The two perverts was nose bleeding and Akihisa said to his fellow pervert friend "Muttsulini… You pervert…" he replied " I wanted you to see this scene, and do it to your girlfriend in the future…" Akihisa replied "No… I… can't… breathe…"

Yuuji said "Eww, gross! MUTTSULINI YOU PERVERT! ALL YOU WANT TO SEE IS THIS SCENE! AHHH MY EYE!" Shouko poked Yuuji's two eyes and said "Eye gouge…" Kouta said "Aiko… Akihisa had a heart attack… picture it… picture it…" she replied "No…" Minami said "I'll picture it for you…" he replied "Thanks…" he fainted.

* * *

_**Kouta's POV**_

* * *

This is my happiest day, seeing a girl and boy having a sex in front of me and Akihisa. All I wanted is to see girl's bust, sorry Akihisa but that's my objective. If you wake up, buy these pictures and thank you Shimada. Akihisa, will you forgive me? You always buy my pictures; you've been my best friend… I can't stop nose bleeding… good thing you were born to buy my pictures… this… will… take… ¥10,000…

"_Poor Muttsulini…"_

"_Shouko! Stop my eye!"_

"_I pictured them, not the scene"_

"_My husband… I can't let you see girl's bust…"_

"_Wha-? Why am I nose bleeding? Did I faint?"_

"_Aki, you nose bleed and faint…"_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Kouta and Akihisa had a massive nose bleed when seeing the censored scene of Project X, Kouta ask a favor to Minami that she take picture of the scene, but she pictured Kouta and Akihisa nose bleeding.

Akihisa said "Is the sex done?" Yuuji replied "No my friend, see that? AHHH MY EYES!"

While the censored scene was done, everyone went back to their seat and enjoyed the movie, Kouta waked up when the censored scene was done, so the gang watch and enjoyed the movie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While the movie was done, Kouta was angry inside to Minami. He knew that she pictured Kouta and Akihisa ONLY, but Kouta checked that there are only 3 pictures of him and Akihisa, the 5 picture were the scene, so Kouta wasn't angry to her any more. Kouta said

"Thank you Shimada-san, how can I repay you?" she replied "It was nothing…"

Akihisa ask to Kouta "What are those pictures?" he replied "Secret…"

Aiko said "You guys are perverts…" the two perverts replied together "NO!" she replied "Why are you nose bleeding?" Akihisa replied "It's that ummm… it's very hot inside…" she replied "You mean you're hot?" he replied "NU!" Aiko laughed and laughed. Shouko said "Me, Aiko, and Shimada will go to the wash room first…"

So the girls went to the wash room (for girls) and Yuuji wanted to peep them, he ask Akihisa and Kouta to company them.

"Muttsulini! Akihisa!"

"What?"

""What?""

"Let's peep them!"

Akihisa said "NOOOOOO!"

Kouta said "YESS!"

* * *

_**At the wash room…**_

* * *

Shouko and the two girls were talking, not urinating. They knew that the boys will peep them but Shouko said…

"I'minlovewithYuujibecausehecar edforme" Aiko replied "I like Muttsulini but I don't like him a little…" Aiko continued "Shimada, I know that you're in love with the idiot Akihisa, but what did he said to you?" she replied "He said '_Ihre ein nettes Mädchen, und ich möchte, dass du meine Freundin sein'_ I knew that he said 'Your a cute girl and i want you to be my girlfriend'" she blushed and Shouko said"Maybe he likes you…" she replied "But he likes Mizuki as well" Shouko replied "I know that he likes but as a friend, I ask him.."

* * *

_**Flashback: Shouko and Akihisa**_

* * *

It was dismissal on Fumizuki Academy, Shouko went to see Yuuji but he wanted to ask Akihisa something. Shouko went to Class F and she said "Yoshii, come here"

"Uhh Kirishima-san? I'm sorry but I got to go…" she replied "No, this is important I need you to ask something" he replied "Alright…"

The two friends went on a Private place so that no one can hear them, but Akihisa ask curiously "Kirishima-san where are we going?" she replied "We are here; I have a question for you…"

"Alright, what is it?"

"You like Mizuki?"

"Umm, I like her but only as a friend"

"Really? Do you like Shimada?"

"Uhh…"

Shouko was holding a Taser and said "Answer…"

"But…"

"No Butts…"

"You might record it…"

"No, no one is here…"

"Are you sure?"

"But Tsuchiya is here" she pointed Kouta

"MUTTSULINI!" Kouta replied "WHAT?"

"WHY THE HELL IS YOU HERE?"

"I CAME HERE FOR A MISSION!"

"WHO?"

"YUUJI ASK TO DO THIS MISSION!"

"Wait! What?!"

"He asks to record your feelings to Kirishima…"

"But she was asking -_-"

"Lie…"

"It isn't a lie!"

Shouko said "Tsuchiya, this is important so leave…"

"Alright but I'm watching you, Akihisa…"

"Same to you Muttsulini…"

Shouko said "Answer it now…"

"Alright here goes, I have a crush on Himeji since elementary, but when I saw her terrible at cooking, I dislike her a little."

"How about Shimada?"

"I use French to communicate her, so I kind of like her… When I tasted her bento, I knew that she isn't terrible at cooking. When she stole my first kiss, I realized that I like her than Himeji. Problems?"

"Did you try to talk German?"

"No"

"You should because the FFF can kill you if you use Japanese"

Akihisa saw Kouta laughing behind the wall and he shouted him saying

"WHAT THE HECK? MUTTSULINI?!"

"I RECORDED IT!"

"FUUUCK YOU!"

"TOMORROW, ILL PLAY IT ON THE CLASS"

"NO WAY!"

"Ha ahahahahahh!"

"Don't play it, please…"

"Well okay, pay me ¥1,000"

"HERE!"

"I'll keep this a secret…"

"Oh thanks Muttsulini"

"Well I got to go now... bye Akihisa"

"Bye!"

* * *

_**Flashback Ended!**_

* * *

Minami realized that Akihisa liked her, Shouko said to her "Now you see, Tsuchiya has the record of it"

But the boys were on the door of the wash room and Akihisa said "My life… it's over!"Kouta said "Don't worry, I still got the record!" Yuuji said "What is it?" Kouta replied "I won't because it's our secret…" Yuuji replied "Nevermind -_-" Kouta said "Wait! I think I lost the record!"

Aiko said "I got this in the seat of Muttsulini"

"Play it…"

"Okay rep…"

* * *

_***Plays***_

"_**Alright, what is it?"**_

"_**You like Mizuki?"**_

"_**Umm, I like her but only as a friend"**_

"_**Really? Do you like Shimada?"**_

"_**Uhh…"**_

"_**Answer…"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**No Butts…"**_

"_**You might record it…"**_

"_**No, no one is here…"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**But Tsuchiya is here" she pointed Kouta**_

"_**MUTTSULINI!" Kouta replied "WHAT?"**_

"_**WHY THE HELL IS YOU HERE?"**_

"_**I CAME HERE FOR A MISSION!"**_

"_**WHO?"**_

"_**YUUJI ASK TO DO THIS MISSION!"**_

Shouko said "Wait! That's the one Tsuchiya recorded…"

"_**Wait! What?!"**_

"_**He asks to record your feelings to Kirishima…"**_

"_**But she was asking -_-"**_

"_**Lie…"**_

"_**It isn't a lie!"**_

"_**Tsuchiya, this is important so leave…"**_

"_**Alright but I'm watching you, Akihisa…"**_

"_**Same to you Muttsulini…"**_

* * *

Akihisa said "ITS OVER! IM GOING INSIDE!" Yuuji said "WAIT NO!"

"IM A MAN SO IM GOING!"

"DON'T!"

But Akihisa went inside and said "AIKO! STAWP IT!"

"You pervert!"

* * *

"_**Answer it now…"**_

"_**Alright here goes, I have a crush on Himeji since elementary, but when I saw her terrible at cooking, I dislike her a little."**_

"_**How about Shimada?"**_

* * *

"I HATE CHU AIKO!"

* * *

_***Stops***_

* * *

Aiko said "It stopped…"

"Yay I'm saved!"

* * *

_***PLAYS***_

* * *

"Wait! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"_**I use French to communicate her, so I kind of like her… When I tasted her bento, I knew that she isn't terrible at cooking. When she stole my first kiss, I realized that I like her than Himeji. Problems?"**_

"_**Did you try to talk German?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**You should because the FFF can kill you if you use Japanese"**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

"_**WHAT THE HECK? MUTTSULINI?!"**_

"_**I RECORDED IT!"**_

"_**FUUUCK YOU!"**_

"_**TOMORROW, ILL PLAY IT ON THE CLASS"**_

"_**NO WAY!"**_

"_**Ha ahahahahahh!"**_

"_**Don't play it, please…"**_

"_**Well okay, pay me **__**¥1,000"**_

"_**HERE!"**_

"_**I'll keep this a secret…"**_

"_**Oh thanks Muttsulini"**_

"_**Well I got to go now... bye Akihisa"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_***STOPS***_

* * *

~To be continued~

Review, favorite, follow, and thanks! (For updates)


End file.
